Liz
by Evanescences Angel
Summary: OFFICALLY ON HIATUS. NOT DISCONTINUED. BEING REWRITTEN.
1. Elizabeth

****

**NEW SUMMARY! (One that I hope to stick with this time! ^^;; ) : KidLiz, Liz & Patty centric- If you ask me my name, I'll hesitate. I don't know it. Is it really "Liz"? If that is my name, why do I... this name... Was I just waiting for you to come along and tell me... Who I am? - BEING REVISED, CHAPTER 10 UP! R&R!**

* * *

A/N: I'm currently revising all the chapters to "Liz" until the current one. But don't worry, since I already did them, all I need to to fix mistakes and add some minor details I left out. I'll be finished in no time, so don't worry about updating any time soon! I'll get the next chapter soon enough! However before the story read the warning, I put some rather dark themes in before in the first chapter but without alot of emphasis. Now though, you will see a lot, this is a chapter mainly focused on angst. Do not worry, I won't dwell here, I just need you guys to get the actual picture of whay happened in the story. I hope you do enjoy the chapter. Or rather, not enjoy it but find it informative.

**WARNING(S): Very _dark_ themes, _CURSING!,_ blood, ABUSE, alcohol usage, smoking usage, murder and _domestic violence._ Please read with caution. It's kinda angsty. **

* * *

**"Liz"**

**1: Elizabeth**

**_By Evanescences Angel_**

* * *

"Liz."

My name is Elizabeth Thompson. Or "Liz" for short. When I was younger, around 4, I use to hate that name. Mama called me that when Papa was away, which was all the time. There was never a time that I or her called Patty "Patricia", it wasn't her real name. Patty is her real name, as she always laughed when I played with her. And she never was serious or ever mad, unless you took her toy then she cried. And bite your hand off till you give it back to her.

_"Momma~! Liz being a meanie!" Patty cried/growled lunging at me with her sharp baby teeth._

_"Ah!" I yelled as she bite me, "This is mine! Not yours, your'restealing!"_

_"I'm not stealing~! I'm not a thief!"_

_"Are too!"_

_"Am not~!"_

_"Are too!"_

_"ARE NOT!!"_

_"You two stop it, before your father wakes up." This made us go silent fast, none of us wanted to see 'Papa' awake. Momma smiled gently at us, "Girls, you must learn how to share. We've only got each other, and when it comes down to it we can always depend on each other. Remember that, you support each other, always."_

_"Yes, Momma." We said in chorue as she giggled gently, giving us a hug together._

_"I love you my little angels." But then her voice soften, "You're the only things attaching me to this world..."_

_"Momma?" I asked, but my small meek voice was nothing as a harsh yell interrupted me. Our blood froze and Mom quickly let us go and ran to the master bedroom. _

_"H-Honey, are you alright?"_

_We heard a large smacking sound and a thug on the room. Patty whimpered and I held her hold, trembling just the same. _

_"Bitch! You know damn well to give me a beer before you fucking enter. Whore, now get up!!"_

_Momma said nothing about_ _anything_ _only going back in the kitchen to do as he said. She gesture me and Patty to go in the other room, but as we did 'Papa' came out. Sloppy, smelt of alcohol, and smoke, growling at us pushing us both aside rather hard. I fell to the floor, whimpering slightly as my knee was scraped but I knew better than to complain and cry. He hated tears and the more tears you cry, the more he hurts. He glared at me, as though the sight of me put him to disgust. He spat on my face as he passed, as I were trash that he didn't care for._

_"Fucking whores, you'll be just like your fucking mother."_

I knew that Papa never called us by our names, and when momma was with him, she called us "Elizabeth" and "Patricia". I usually like it but I hated it when Papa was around too. But to Mama, we were Patty and "Liz". Even now after 13 years, I can still remember her calling our names. And even now after 13 years, I can still remember her calling our names when she was getting beat by my "Papa". Even after all this time, I remember how her tears made me cry too. Even now, how she always smiled at us when her bones broke.

_"I-It'll be a-alright... d-don't c-cry..." But we couldn't, me and Patty held each other as our mom laid there bleeding and broken, she tried to smile for us. "Angel's shouldn't cry, Patty, Liz..."_

_"B-But momma... you hurt... we need to t-take you s-somewhere to g-get better!" I said letting go of Patty and ran to Momma trying to pick her up, but she was three sizes the size of a 4 year old. Patty was still just a 2 year old and barely understood but knew well that Momma was in pain. I started to cry as the pool of blood around her increase. Momma's breathe was shallow and rugged, as she tried to keep smiling._

_"I'll be fine with rest... don't worry... I'm just fine..."_

_"No you're not!" I screamed at her, my tears streaming as I pulled with all my might until I was able to drag momma into another room to rest. Patty helped by grabbing her legs. Mom whimpered as her body moved, her body was in pain. And I struggled to keep her safe. My muscles ached already and we hadn't move even a few feet, but I didn't stop nor give up. Patty was at my side with a cute yet determine look on her face,_

_"Momma's gunna be alright.." She chanted to herself over and over, just to comfort herself really. But as she did, I said that ot myself._

_"Momma's gunna be alright, cuz we're gunna protect her!"_

_Little did I know, as momma continued to smile at our efforts..._

_As we continued to push ourselves..._

_I couldn't protect what was already dead._

I guess that why I love Patty's smile. It's was Mama's. To hide pain. But I made it my duty to always make Patty smile for the right reasons. Even when... Mama died. Patty smiled at her funeral. She smiled even when she cried. She smiled just like Mama. And so, I plan to kill the person who killed her smile.

_Tears sprung my eyes, as I sat in a corner of our room, my knees against my chest and my head in my knees. Patty sat beside me with her blank expression. But that smile remain, a goofy and wide smile that I thought would spilt her face. I was openly in pain... but she hid her pain... her feelings from the world..._

There were no charges against Papa, for he sober up and pretended to be the loving husband that we knew he wasn't. Our relative want nothing to do with us so we remained at the hell hole that we called "home." He knew he could do anything to us and get away with it, but I wouldn't allow it, not like momma.

_"Oi! You fucking bitches! Get up and make dinner! Didn't that whore take you any better!" Papa automatically went for me, and smacked me half way across the room. My back hit painfully to the corner of the dresser, and I felt blood run down. I grimaced knowing that I had a large scar on my back. Patty whimpered and tried not to cry as she ran to me, trying to help me. That was the first time I taste my own blood. It tasted like copper with a metallic taste. It ran free from my busted lip, as I rubbed my bruised cheek. I hid my eyes with my bangs._

_"Hurry the fuck up, I don't have all day." Grabbing my hair, and dragging me into the kitchen and slam me against the stove. His disgusting breath was in my face, as I cringed at the bad smell. "If you don't finish by the end of an hour, I'll make sure you end up just like your stupid mother!"_

_Slowly a grin made it's way to his face as though he remembered a good thing. He took a long drag from his cigarette_ _and blew the smoke in my face, causing me to cough. "You look too much like the bitch... makes me want to fuck up that face of yours the same way." My eyes narrowed as I glowered at him. He just chuckled and place his smoke his his hand and brought it up to my face. "Aw, feel alittle sad? Mad?" He mocked me, before scowling. "Well fucking deal with it, I own you. You belong to me, I will make sure that you won't try to run away like that pitiful excuse of a woman did." _

_I yelped as he grabbed my arm and without warning slamed his cigarette_ _on my arm. I screamed as it burned me, I could feel the skin burning, I could hear it sizzle, and thrashed around, grabbing, hitting, biting on anything as the man growled and threw me back to the ground. I held back a sob as I held my wounded arm, but my anger, my rage completely clouded my judgement. "You think just because you killed momma, you think you actually have a hold on me? No, you don't. I will find a way to run away from this. Just you wait..."_

_'Papa' own rage took a toll on this as pushed me back to the ground and his foot came down on me, my stomach, my face, my back. Everywhere I felt pain over and pain. Bruises over bruises, he hit my head as my head slam from his foot to the ground. I saw lights, stars in my vision, I knew then I was a point to being unconcious. However he stopped, panting. _

_"Bitch, learn your place in the world. You are nothing, or ever be something. You are dead to this world. You're only goal in life is to live for me, for my reasons. Don't think you can ever escape. You are my property."_

_Before I could say anything more, he gave me one last kick in the stomach and walked to his room, staggering slightly due to being half way drunk. Still concious, I looked at his figure vaguely and wonder why mother had fallen for such a horrible man. She constantly told me before that Papa hadn't been like this, he just end up like this because of the death of his family and friends during a fire. He took up drinking, and then got worse as he threaten her, it reached a point where hitting her became daily. I didn't see any excuses. This man killed my mother, and didn't even regret it. I picked up my broken body, my whole body was shaking uncontrolablely as I tried to pick up the pieces left behind by that man. I knew something was wrong as I couldn't breathe properly, and I coughed up some blood. But it was there, I felt a pull at my soul, telling me to do something to the man, make him feel pain. _

_My eyes dialated as I stared at his back thinking of thousands of ways to kill him. At the time, even as I child, I knew something was growing inside me. Something like anger, but at the same time pleasure to see his pain. It was own insanity. My insanity rose, but only to drop even Patty reached me and place her soft and small hand on my cheek. Her eyes were filled with tears._

_"Sis... sniff... you o-okay?" Her voice was watery, and I was reminded the fact that she was still 2 years old reaching the age 3 in a few months. I didn't want my sister to suffer like this, I wouldn't allow it. My eyes turned to stone. Never._

_"I'm fine." I spoke gently to her before my eyes harden further, "You know where...he keeps it?"_

_"It?" she questioned._

_"The gun."_

I knew about the consequences of killing the man known as my father, I knew that I'd be put in jail or worse. Killed. I did not fear death, I told myself that many, many times after momma died. But... I didn't want to leave Patty all alone, she was still so innocent and young. I couldn't abandon her, momma said the only thing we truly have will be each other. So I knew what I had to do to protect Patty...

He was drunk, the fucking bastard, when I shot him with an old pistol through the heart. Smiling I remember, I missed the first time as it hit his gut. But then hiss, as I remembered his last words to me. I will never forget those words...

_Slowly the hour pasted and I waited, my hand trembling as I held the pistol in my hand, Patty sat next to me always by my side. My whole body was shaking as I tried to suppress the beating of my heart, which was going wildly. I was about to kill him. And I was shaking..._

_In anticipation._

_Finally he came out of his room, staggering still, my heart felt like it stop in my chest. My hands went numb and ached, my whole body froze moving. He dark blue eyes looked down at me, and he growled rising his fist already._

_"Where the hell is my fucking food you, bitch-!" He hand was about to hit and my body move on its own accord, I dodge with speed that I gain from not being a human, but a demon weapon and held the gun to stomach like I've used it for years. I pulled the trigger. The aftershock of firing a bullet hurt, as my tiny shoulders jerked very painfully but that was the farest thing from my mind as I heard his blood-curling scream as he fell. Blood spilled all over the ground, on my face and clothes as well, and suddenly the man sober up quick as he cough up blood. His eyes were frantic but at the same time filled with anger and fear. _

_"You b-bitch! I own your ass! What the fuck do you think you're doing-!?!"_

_"Shut. Up." My voice surprised me at the time, and my face hurt. Then I realized, I was smiling so hard my face was in pain, my dialated eyes locked with his, my eyes were filled with rage, pleasure, amusement and ... insanity. My voice was that of merriement and calm, as though I was holding back laugher. He flinched back in fear this time. He was only human. Not a weapon like momma. I started laughing when I saw him try to crawl away, moaning in pain. My ears loved every sound of it._

_"Da-dd-y~! Where are you going? The fun only just started?" I said in a sing-song voice, but roughly grabbing his head and making him face me. He sweated as I pointed his own gun to his face, in his mouth. He muffed a scream, a cry for help as I pressed it to the back of his throat. Suddenly, as I held the man I called father who was begging for help and me to stop, my amusment turned into full disgust. This man who beat my mother, who ignored her pleads, who was blindsided to our tears, had the nerve to crying like this when it's his life in danger. I snarled at him, my smile wiped clean off my face. "But you disgust me, I don't wanna waste anymore time of trash like you. So see you in hell~! Bye, bye~!"_

_But before I could even pull the trigger, the man stop struggling and then he was the one who began to laugh, it vibrated on the gun. His eyes edge the same insanity as mines, only his was manic and held no more fear of his life, as though he accepted death. This made my nerves shot, something about that made me crumble a little on the inside. He didn't care he died._

_"You finally got the courage to kill me, did you?" 'Papa' voice was muffled as he spoke with the gun still in his mouth, but it was still loud, "You'll never make it outside these walls. You are trash, you will be nothing more. You are a tool without a user. All of you, demon weapons are just scum of the earth. Just remember bitch, once you pull that trigger, it's either killed or be killed. You will regret this, I'll will make sure of it. You will die painfully and alone. I'll see you in hell, daughter! Remember this always, before you kill me. You are nothing, absolutely nothing!! You will never belong in this world!! YOU ARE TRASH!! DO IT BITCH! KILL ME! KILL ME!! TRASH DO IT!! KILL ME-!!!!"_

_"SHUT UP, SHUT UP, SHUT UP!!" I screamed over and over as I pulled the trigger, and I didn't stop. Over and over, each shot on his body. "SHUT UP, SHUT UP, SHUT UP!! DIE YOU SON OF BITCH!! DIE, DIE, DIE, DIE-!!!!"_

_I pulled the trigger once more. My screams stopped as I panted and the man before me was dead, his brains_ _shot out of the back of his head as his corpse crumbled to the ground. I had continue to shoot at his already dead body and there were bullet holes all over his body. Blood spilled all over my hands, and numbly, I couldn't feel my hands anymore and I dropped the gun from them. The house was suddenly quiet._

_Surprisingly that made it quite unreal. I killed a man, my father no less. And the silences afterward made me uneasy, made me vurenable to to the world. My wounds were open for anyone at the moment to see. I felt the pull, the urge to kill yet again, over and over. More blood, more screams of pain, more and more. My breath grew shallow and rugged as the mind of a four year old began to be consumed be the thought of murder and death._

_More, more, more, more!_

_"Lizzy...?"_

_Suddenly everything didn't sound so quiet, everything had a sound, a purpose and a voice. My sanity that was being tested was now in control. Patty's voice was like a safe haven to me, those once insane thoughts were now gone thanks to her. Slowly I turn to look at her, her eyes met mines and I smiled, my smile normal this time but it was sad. "I'm sorry you had to see that. I-I'm sorry. S-so so-sorry..." My voice cracked. But she smiled at me, and it surprised me. It was her true smile that made her face bunch all up and reached her eyes._

_"Liz... lets go." Her eyes were ever bubbly, but in them held something that no normal two year old would have. A very slight insane look in them. "We'll be together forever~!"_

_I gave a weak grin this time, as her small hands held my bloody ones. My hand shook, while her hands were soft. My eyes had tears in them, while her had determination. I got a good look at my little sister, she did not stare at the scene in horror but in concern for me. She did not shake or cry, she didn't care that the man died. She was so strong and brave... something I needed to be for her but she did for me._

_"Together."_

After that me and Patty ran away from the world that our Mama couldn't. But it wasn't easy. Patty saw what I did, but she always knew that that person would always be a murderer, not me. But now I had to defend the one who smile I swore to protect.

I loved my name Elizabeth, but Patty called me "Liz" just like Mama. And I was happy she did. In a way she was still my Mama even though I protect her. She kept my sanity. She erase my sins. After that I found a abandon place where I knew we could hide. I left Patty there as I gave her old toys, while I was begging and stealing our food, getting beat and bruise but everytimeI came "home" it was worth to see Patty's smile. Her real one.

Years passed, I turned 11 while Patty was 10. I was better at fighting after all the battles that I fought, Patty no longer played with her toys. But she never was allow to come with me. She played in the playground, on the swings, always the swings, til morning till dusk. As she played she was waiting. It was only when I came home one day, with a broke arm, bleeding head and bruises on every inch of my body, that I saw her anger.

Her eyes no longer sweet, twisted with anger and horror. Her smile turn into a snarl, her eyes edge a place where it scared me. And she looked just like _"him."_ I couldn't believe it when she slap my across my face. She never looked so... grown up. Like an adult.

"How could you Elizabeth! Why do you always leave me behind! DON'T YOU CARE ABOUT WHAT YOUR DOING TO YOURSELF!!" She screamed before tears ran down her face. In a softer tone she whispered "Don't you care... that I don't want to see you hurt... Don't you care that I don't want you to always protect me."

She quietly sobbed as the sun setted behind us.

I slowly placed my hand on her head.

I smiled and she looked up and smiled too.

After that, there was never a day I left her alone.

After that I never wanted her to call me Elizabeth again.

Ever again.

* * *

**A/N: This chapter had many dark themes to it, many of themes I'm familar with so I wrote what I knew best. I know that some of that was rather... out there, but everyones past has a story, each one more darker than the last. This is just one them. I hope with doesn't discourage readers into reading more into the story. I tried my best with this chapter, and I can only hope for the best! Took me some time and I just got plain lazy towards the end to revise the rest of it. It would require a whole other chapter to chapter that part of there life. You took only imagine what they went through. I hope this worth the wait of the next chapter! Now to revise chapter 2!**

**P.S. I don't think i will revise chapter 4, it took to long to even make they chapter and I like it anyways~.**

**P.S. To those who want to review but already did** **for the first chapter, just type an Anonymous review with your penname and I'll send a PM for the review reply! EXCUSE THE GRAMMER MISTAKES!!!!!**

**Reviews make me happy so please! :3**


	2. Thompson

**A/N: The second installment of revised "Liz". I hope you guys enjoy this one, it's has least angst then the first chapter so don't expect dark themes this time. Everything is moderate this time, like the first second chapter. XDD I hope you guys enjoy it!**

**

* * *

**

"Liz"

**2: Thompson**

_**By Evanescences Angel**_

* * *

"Liz."

Pain is a power thing.

But love is so much stronger.

There's meaning behind both emotions though. Pain is when you feel the agony, the tearing, the ripping, and the hurting all over you, your body, mind, soul and heart. It has its own means in destroying someone completely, bit by bit and takes until there nothing left to take away. You can feel it, without having the pain inflicted physically but emotionally. Making blemishes on your heart, sealing it away from the world. That's pain. Everyone has felt pain, like how everyone has sin before. Nothing is ever pure. Nothing.

However, when it comes to love, it can overcome pain. Love and Hate are so different yet are more alike than anything else. When dealing with Hate, it takes effort to continue to be angry, to hate that person. No matter what you knew, you wouldn't forgive them. But that is just a feeling of a single moment. Hate can be express so many ways, just like love and it is because of love we can hate and because of hate we can love. Hate is such an easy emotion, that people choose to hate because it's so much easier to hate someone than actually love them. But when it comes to love, it does not gloat nor does it envy. When it comes to love, you can hold that feeling unconditionally and because of that it is a very dangerous emotion as well. It something that one cannot mock. It is something so much stronger than hate and pain combine.

…

The years passed before I took actual notice to them. Two, three, four, five years… it continued on so until decade had passed. I fail to notice the date until winter came, and along with the cold. It was the worse time of the year for us, even with shelter, without heat we would freeze to death. We sometimes took advantage of homeless places. They gave blankets, a warm plate of food, and bedding. I sometimes paid someone with the little amount of money I had to pose as me and Patty's parents. Usually we stuck in through the crowd. If anyone saw us, they said nothing.

I was only four when I ran away, which was probably the worse age to run away. It was horrible for Patty and me, I knew nothing of the outside world, the cruelly and the people who try to 'help' because we were children. But I knew we had to run from them, I heard that if the 'child protection agency' caught you, you would be put in foster care and most likely be separated from your siblings. I heard this from my fellow runaways. They helped somewhat, as we took care of those like us. However, we disband in are own direction when we were noticeable.

This was life for me, everyday it was either harder or easier. Depends, but I knew what I would do to survive, for both of us.

When I hit 14, I notice dramatic changes in my body. My body grew curvier, like Mama. And I knew I could use it to my advantage. I began seducing guys before I use Patty weapon form to take all his money. Although I shot them in the limps when they were a bit too _friendly_ with the hands. It began to get easier but not by a long shot.

Patty and I moved from the old abandon house to another, it was better than the old one. It had running water this time. Looking back, I sometimes sighed when I thought about it.

How sad it really was.

I use my looks, to the best of my ability, sure I felt kinda like a slut but it was still worth it to see Patty happy. It continued on for sometime, when we nearly robbed everyone in town, no one came near us. We moved to another town, another place. New place, each year. Never was there a place we could call home. But as we did travel we carried a name "Thompson Twins, Demon Pistol." It was hard to find a place where we could lay low as we did more robberies.

It was only till I went to a city with Patty that I learn of true happiness and true pain. And true anger.

We watched instead of took. As they ride there pricey cars, fancy clothes, friends who laughed with them, family taking them '_shopping_'. Someone looked over at us; it was a woman with an arrogant attitude, dressed in elegant furs and dress as though she own the world. With one look, she sneered at us. "I didn't know that let this kind of filth live in the city. Go and do us all a favor and leave. You two are an eyesore."

It was then I learned of hate, I wanted to scream at them for being able to have so many things that I fought for daily. To the air I breathe, the water I drink, the food I eat, and the clothes I wore. And they all took it for granted. Never did I hate humans so much. For once in my life I was happy to be a weapon. But at same time not. I was a tool being used the same as my sister.

I growled at her while my eyes narrowed. She jumped, a little taken back. "Listen lady, get that giant stick up your ass and be so kind as to shove it down your throat and choke on it!"

"Trash!" The whore hissed at us, walking away with her nose in the air.

"Bitch!!" I called out to her retreating back. This time Patty was the one growling under her breath.

I remember feeling her hand tighten around mine, her face stony. I knew what she was feeling, the same as I was. And as I looked at my sister, my small, skinny, tiny, fragile sister, I realized how she compared to the fat bastards. And I realize how much I was like her. I was so breakable and Patty looked like if I touch her she would shatter.

But we weren't breakable.

A resolve enter my mind. My sister was the strongest person I knew, she… so different from me... Who smiled in sadness, who loved whenever, however she could, and who kept me sane. I realized more in a way that she protected my sanity more than hers. But her iron will was something that she had given to me.

'_I will not break_,' I thought, '_I will rise from what I once was. That family of abuse. No more._'

_**We would fly. **_

I looked over to her a grin.

"One day Patty, I'll give you a life where we won't have to fight anymore. A life where there is just you and me."

I will not envy. I will pity. They will not know what they have, as they take for granted. And I will smile when I see the day they fall into the black existence.

_Just like me._

I tighten my hand around hers.

"Patty."

"Let's go~!"

She transform, knowing exactly what to do as she grin her goofy smile and in a beam of pink light change into her pistol. That's when I held her up and put the trigger.

And screams came.

No one died. Probably cracked skulls and so on but no one did. They felt the pain they never felt. In truth I taught them many things, in this peaceful life there will always be pain you mustn't hide from it but accept it. It will never go away and now they know that pain is all around us.

However, when you fall it's your choice to stay down or get up again. There will always be pain, it was never go away but we can always push forward and start again. We cannot forget pain, or bad things but we can always push forward. Don't stay in the ugliness but move on to the beauty. They will remember, they will remember pain, they will remember that in this world pain is real but love is too.

Without them, we wouldn't be human. Not even me.

Patty turned back to normal, laughing so hard she was wheezing and waved to them. "Bye, bye."

The crowd of people, who lay on the ground in pain and bleeding, could only look in horror at her face which I noticed was quite demented but that was only for show. She was actually crying on the inside, from the fact that she knew what they were going through.

Hand-in-hand, we walked out of the city and into the streets. "Brooklyn? Who knew it was such a place where people don't know a clue about pain. How about we teach them?"

Patty nodded with a real grin. "Alrighty, Liz~!

This life just keeps getting more interesting.

"Liz" still, eh?

_**

* * *

**_

A/N: Sorry for the long wait, my mom keeps taking my computer away from me as punishment! DX I won't be able to even update my other story at this rate! Anyways, chapter 3 is revised to! Go check! Don't forget to review!


	3. Those Eyes

**A/N: Yay from the third revised chapter! I hope you guys like this one too! I'm almost done with everything so don't worry, the story will continue soon! **

**

* * *

**

"Liz"

**3: Those Eyes**

_**By Evanescences Angel**_

* * *

"Liz."

Who knew that a girl like me would be the one to be the bad guy in everyone's eyes? See, this world loves labels. Right or wrong, justice or injustice, love or hate. But in reality those who believe in that crap might as well say that everyone was holy or everyone was a sinner. There is no such thing as completely right, or completely wrong. That's human nature, in light there is darkness and in darkness there is life. We can't fully be something without being something else. That's just human.

That name that I hate so much, that I wish no one but Patty would call me was now my code name, as I was now widely known as the eldest of the Demon Sisters. Patty was just Patty as no one dare come near her. During this time as robbers, I noticed that the more she tried to cope with the inability to be normal, the more crazy and abnormal she became. She picked up nasty habit and began to say aloud the many, many ways to kill a person.

"Bullet to the brain, ripping out there heart, making them drink there own blood, slit there wrists-!" Patty called out as we continued to run, she was laughing slightly insanely. But that was only to hide the small fear with her. We were currently running; I was really as she was still in her pistol form. We were getting chase again by thugs again. It wasn't common though. The city posted a bounty on our heads, and now couldn't trust anyone. We had found respect amongst most gang members but not enough to pass up on easy money.

Bitches.

Running, running, running, and guess what? MORE FUCKING RUNNING! I curse loudly under my breath as I turned a corner. It didn't help much that it was a dead end. "End of the line, isn't Patty?"

My response was her giggling, causing me to smile and turn to my opponents. We didn't run because we wanted to, but to protect the unlucky bastard who would have the nerve to do so. About 7 of them, bats, chains, and knives in all. I raised an eyebrow.

"You ain't getting away this time, sweet-cheeks!" Ugh, _sweet-cheeks! _Men! My eyebrows furry in disgust, as Patty began to laugh even more insanely, nearly causing them to piss in there pants. And then I pulled the trigger that caused pain so much. It's called happy trigger when you don't stop shooting, but we like to call it "Black Trigger." One of the thugs dodged the endless bullets and tried to strike from under.

I change forms immediately, and Patty took my place. Her eyes met his and couldn't help but laugh, he looked like he was about to shit himself! She shot in his head, causing a painful blow but not enough to kill him. Unluckily. He flew back and crashed into the alley wall. I untransformed and look at the damage, knock out, broke ribs, cracked skulls.

I smirked.

All in a days work.

It's been nearly 3 years since we came to Brooklyn, and it's been hell and heaven combine. We both agree to call this place a home for now, as we thoroughly enjoy it here. I was about to turn 17 not too long from now and Patty was 16. Patty changed but at the same time didn't. She had grown to young lady, and it made me proud that she did. Patty kept her blond hair short and to her shoulder, her cheeks were naturally rosy and reminded me of mom's, while her eyes were a bubbly light blue. I don't know how much I've changed though, my ideals though stayed the same. I knew my hair had grew out and reached my waistline, though my hair wasn't light blond like Patty's more dirty kinda blond, and my eyes reminded the same, a dark dull blue color.

I could tell by just looking at her that she looked so much like light while I look darker. I was happy for that.

She didn't have to go through what I have to get this far today,

We finally had decent food so with full out and grew, we were still under weight but better than before. But she was still so childish and innocent in a way. As if she was too pure for this world but force darker because of it. As I look at her smile and compared it to her insane one, I realized how much I wish she wasn't my sister. If she wasn't she wouldn't have to live this life. She wouldn't have wait a day to be fed, or think about where she was going to sleep, or be able to have friends. She would be so innocent if it wasn't for this life. But...

Money controls the world. I learned that too. It was when I was 12, as I learned the mean streets instead of my small hometown. Money loses innocent, money is greed, money is power, and money is pain. I learned it the hard way. Funny how I was about to get robbed for the money I didn't have, and manage to come out alive.

Tch. Nuthin' like a day of insecurities and hate.

"Let's get out of here, Patty. I need to wash my hands. It's covered in filth now." I said as I dusted off the invisible dust off my jacket. I wore a simple dark red spaghetti scrape tank top, faded blue jeans, and a jacket with fur on it that I stole for a rich lady who was stupid enough to walk into an alley. How dumb can you get?

Patty nodded her head bouncing up and down, grinning. Her short her patted down and in similar spaghetti scrapes tank top that hanged off her shoulders and some old long skirt that she was fond of. Not very fashionable if I say so myself but I never complained. It was the best I could give her. I inwardly shook my head at the stupid thoughts.

"Oh, Lizzy looky, looky!" Patty said pointing as she saw someone walking down the alleyway. I looked up for a second, my eyes widen slightly, it was too foggy to see a clear description but I could see a black suit. I grinned at the luck. Suit means money. Money means food for us. Patty automatically turned into a gun as I waited for him to pass; I hid slightly behind the wall. I knew the routine.

We threaten. They beg. They give you money. We run. And they stand in disbelief.

Easy enough.

Only when I came out and pressed Patty to the right side of his head, my eyes narrowed, and smiling. Knowing that when you smile, it's even more dangerous than a snarl. It meant you don't care what happens to them or yourself. Nuthin' to lose.

But as I was about to say it, the threat, I saw his eyes, and lost myself in them. Golden, yellow eyes. Sharp, but sober. Perfect, and beautiful. And they stared back into my dark blue ones.

And then...

I was falling.

As I fell though, his eyes looked through me like I was nothing. However they did not judge, nor did they held pity or even fear. Those eyes of his held something that I knew all to well.

He was lost.

And he was searching for something.

Something called life.

* * *

**_A/N: There! I'm hoping this is worth the wait! I'm already working on chapter 5 and 6. They'll maybe be revised by the end of this week. If I'm lucky. I don't really deserve the reviews, but please always do! They make me so happy! _**


	4. Death is a kid?

_**A/N: The revised chapter 4... -cough- Please, you all DESERVE to hate me. I've been sooo neglecting this story... I'm thinking about other stories so I'm not as determine to finish really. BUT I WILL TRY!! Especially for you Flareknight who stuck with this story since it started~! YOSH!! Back to writing!!**_

**

* * *

**

"Liz"

**4: Death is a kid?**

_**By Evanescences Angel**_

* * *

"Liz"

There was never a moment that I didn't fear death. Sometimes, I didn't mind if I died, but I had to live in order to by Patty's side. She would be sad if I did, and I didn't want to be the one to make her sad. Seeing her sad, seeing her alone was the worse thing I could ever see and hear. I thought about if she was gone, I thought about what it would be like if she wasn't able to be at my side anymore, and I thought so much about that the pain I felt afterwards was too much to bare with. I thought about it, death, how it would feel like, and who would take my soul. But really who knew?

Well... only a Shinigami would.

Only you would have known what death was. In your eyes, you have seen death, blood, destruction, souls and countless other tragedy. Only a Shinigami would, huh? I wonder though. Even Gods of Death lives must come to an end, and thus they are reborn. Maybe being the God of Death wasn't all it was crack up to be. To surrounded with the constant scenes of death, and to live up the expection of controlling the worlds death toll and sanity. As I think about how much it was really was, death, maybe even they would be force with the decision to choose who died and who lived... Maybe Death isn't something to be feared. Maybe it's something to be regretted.

...

"What the-!"

I yelped as I fell back, my eyes widened when I looked at him. Suddenly, everything seem to slow down as I fell, I kept my eyes locked onto his until I hit the ground. Those eyes barely looked fazed, and they peer down at me with a spark of curiousity. This pissed me off, not only could this punk could fight, he thought that we were amusing! But as I tensed up ready for a fight, I realized that he wasn't really looking at me anymore but at what was behind me. I turned sharply and saw something that made my blood turn cold. The police.

"Liz and Patty Thompson, your are hereby under arrest-!!" One shouted at us. I sighed and smiled slightly, life just get even more interesting.

"Fuck." I said under my breathe, laughing slightly hysterically.

His eyes travel to me again, "You shouldn't curse, it's unbecoming." Then he looked straight at my hair, his bored glance now looked at it with renew fury and grabbed apart of it. "And I'm going to fix your hair. It's a mess! Don't ever try fixing it? The bangs are somewhat symmertical but still so utterly indecent! I can't believe you go out in public like this!"

A throbbing vein came to on my forehead as I snatch away angrily but he tried to grab it again. I dodge but he kept trying! Patty continued to laugh, but her actual laugh which caught me by surprise. She liked him already? Before I could think anymore I felt myself being pushed into the wall. Hard. I groaned as I slid to the ground. I open my eyes murderously as my smile still remain. Oh, someone's going to die now…

I jumped up to my feet and saw that the stupid kid pushed me, AGAIN, but for good reason. I missed a bullet to the head by an inch. A reason not to kill came but not enough for the others. I held Patty up and grinned. She giggled slightly evilly, "Bye, bye you bastards!"

But even before I applied pressure on the trigger, the punk grabbed by my hand. And Patty was throw against the wall by this son-of-a-bitch! I growled as I tried to pull my wrist away but in return, he only held onto me tighter. He wouldn't let go! I glowered at him, "Pick a fuckin' side!"

He looked unfazed, letting go of me. "You shouldn't kill somebody who isn't worth sin."

My eye twitched at the comment, instead of letting my anger get the best of me, my concern for Patty won over. I transform in a beam of pink light while Patty recovered and transformed back in her human form. She easily caught me, and started to shoot at the police as they began to open fire. I saw the kid's eyes widened when I did transform, I grinned even though he couldn't see me, "Ha! We're both weapons, gotta problem with that!"

But he didn't answer, gaping at us though I heard him mutter, "Perfect symmetry..."

"Uh... Sis?" Patty panicked giggled getting my attention, "My bullets not workin'! Why won't they get hurt!? Patty want to hurt!"

My eyes widened when I saw our bullets being repeal by there shields. They were ready this time, and must have been waiting for the opporunity where we would be able to fight back! Damn it! The boy beside me noticed that as well but he still looking at us. He had a weirdo look on his face that was creepy. "Perfect. Flawless."

He straight up and said in a satisfied voice, "I made my choice! You two will be my new weapons!"

Eh?

We both looked at him in shocked, "What-!"

I was about to yell at him, but a saw one of them about to fire at Patty. My intincints got ahead of me, and I returned to my human form just in time to move Patty out of the way. I winced as the bullet skinned my arm slightly and red blood flow down my arm. Patty gasped while I growled again before grabbing Patty and pulled ourselves against the wall, as another bullet was fire. "If you resist arrest, we will use force-!"

I could tell they would not care if we were dead or alive, I held Patty closer to me as she stiffed another laugh. We needed a way out and fast. Then I remembered the brat. Shit. "Oi, you kid!"

But he was dodging the bullets with little to no effort, walking calmly towards the group of police. They're shots focused on him, as he just turned his neck on a bullets that was going to his head. Patty and I stared with amazement, "Who the hell is that brat!"

"Excuse me, officers." He said politely still dodging the relentless bullets. "I would like you to patron these girls crimes, as they will now be coming with me-."

"Like hell!" The Chief yelled, though the edge of panic tone his voice, "These Demons been robbing everyone in town, cars, money, clothes, food, and for fun! They need to be dealt with! And if you don't move in one second, we'll deal with you too!"

"Yeah! Like we would ever go with you!" I yelled as I laughed. This kid was just way too much. However, the boy didn't look discouraged at all, more determined if anything.

"I see..." The boy said calmly, and turned to us. "Oi, you two girls. What are your names?"

"Big sis is Liz, and I'm Patty!" Patty said grinning, I sighed at her. So much for being anonymous.

The boy nodded still satisfied, as he turned to us. "Alright Patty, Liz, if I manage to get you out of here alive, and give you all the things you require, a home, will you be my weapons?"

"WHAT-!!" The Chief screamed,

My breath caught in my throat, he was offering us a home. Home, a place where we never had before. Home, home, home. It was sweet to hear. And I felt my eyes tear up at the thought of having one. I snapped out of it would I realized he was still waiting for an answer as he stared at me, I coughed my cheeks suddenly hot, "W-Well, if you can beat all of them... MAYBE!"

"Maybe?" He repeated, "Good enough. Oh my name is-."

"THAT'S IT!! SHOOT HIM DOWN!!"

"Death. Death the Kidd."

And everything came so fast.

...

Who knew that Death was a kid?

...

He fought with little to no effort at all. Punches, kicks, and all of the done in a symmetrical movement. His movements were never wasted as one by one they fell, guns fire non-stop till there was nothing but silence. All of them on the ground, in pain, none dead. The Chief shocked at the amount of the boys abilities, as he tried to get away but the kid, I can't believe that's his name, grabbed him. Patty and I just couldn't stop staring at the demon of a kid. "So charges gone?"

"Y-Yes! Just don't h-hurt me!" He begged. Death the Kid nodded, satisfied letting him go and turned to us.

"Patty, Liz. Lets go." I nodded shakily, still in shock, as Patty giggled. The kid dusted off his jacket and ask me,

"Does my tie look straight?

...

You got to be kidding me.

No pun intended.

_**

* * *

**_

A/N: There it is. I'm getting started on chapter 5 &6, I promise! I'll do it right now~ XD


	5. To Hell with Perfection!

****

_A/N: Thanks for everyone who review 'A Dark LifeStyle' I made it soo long ago, just thought I post it! ... I'm sorry I was born... You guys gave the same review! XD _

_A/N 2: I have a mini contest for my fans! X3 Okay, since Soul Eater is the best anime to write a halloween fic, I thought of making a mini contest about Soul Eater Halloween. The one who makes the absolute best will get an OC in the story of "Liz." I would do more but my scanner is dead... -hit it but it won't work -_ So if you want to enter, tell in your review and if you can, post it on Halloween? I'll be waiting! :3

A/N 3: ... I hate this chapter btw... :( It's kinda a filler...

_

* * *

_

**"Liz"**

**5: To Hell with Perfection!**

**_By Evanescences Angel_**

* * *

"Liz"

I'm usually a no-nonsense type of gal. I like to be straight-forward and not doing ridiculous things for no good reason. Especially when you are freaking out over something as small as 'perfection.' 'Perfect', yes I'm using air quotes, are things that nothing can truly be, no matter how hard you try it can never be perfect, absolute. Never. No matter how good it or you are, nothing or you can ever be perfect. But that's not something someone should think of, even if you can't be perfect, being yourself is more perfect than being perfect. I love that I'm not perfect.

Everyone has flaws.

Even you.

...

It all went by way, way, WAY, too fast. I remember things vaguely, like my feet moving into a car, taking a 4 hour airplane to Nevada, and taking a ride in another pricey car across a huge desert. I was barely aware of anything, even the fact that Patty was asleep on my lap, snoring quite loudly.

My eyes glanced toward the brat; he didn't look at all fazed that he was with us. Like he knew us forever or that our presences didn't matter to him. He just sat there still as a rock reading a frickin' book. A throbbing vein appeared on my forehead as I looked away. This kid was just pissing me off for some reason. I opened the window bored and stuck my head out.

I sighed as the wind whistled through my ears as my hair blew against my face, a nice breeze. But at the same time, I felt too tense to relax. I felt uneasy as I looked across the desert, there was nothing in sight. No building, no people. I was getting the idea I was getting punked. And this silence didn't help much! It was too quiet!

"Bunnies!" Patty yelled in her sleep, before rolling for my lap and onto the car floor. Still sound asleep. I sweatdropped at my sisters behavior and picked her up again.

The brat looked up at us before returning his eyes back to his book.

He's ignoring us!

"Umm..." I started, trying to break the silence. The kid looked up from his book again. Inwardly I squeamish under his glaze, he made me nervous especially ever since I saw he took out all those police guys. I cleared my throat. "Where are we going... exactly?"

"Shibusen." He said closing his book, feeling the need to explain. Not like I complain, I was curious. "Shibusen was established by my father, who is the Shinigami-."

"What!" I yelled/whispered, in case I woke Patty up. "You dad is the-the-!"

"Shinigami." He finished for me, raising an eyebrow before the other muttering under his breath, "Unsymmetrical..."

What the hell is with this kid?!

He coughed before continuing, "But he's not bad. He established Shibusen because of the rise of kishin in the world. The school is run by Chichiue as a training facility for weapons and the human wielders of those weapons, the meisters. Each meister has at least one demon weapon companion which has both a weapon and human form."

He recited this like he was a guide book. I was surprised.... never heard of this before. I interrupted him again, "Uh... kid, listen. Patty and I been weapons ever since we were born but I never once heard that we were suppose to do anything... useful about it."

"True, weapons are special kind of human, usually if your ancestors were a weapon, and then everyone in the family will be one." He got curious as he taped his chin, "Was your parents a weapon-?"

He immediately knew this was a wrong question by my expression, my nails were ripping through the leather car seat. The kid changed the subject. "Chichiue created the school as an organization that enforces peace in order to prevent the rebirth of the "kishin", the evil demon god that nearly destroyed everything by plunging the world into chaos. Human souls that have become evil by straying from the path of humans have a high risk of becoming kishin, so evil humans are constantly being hunted down and killed by the students trained at Shibusen.

"The ultimate goal of the students with their weapons is to have their weapons defeat and absorb the souls of ninety-nine evil humans and one witch, which will dramatically increase the power of the given weapon and thus be capable of being used by Chichiue."

I slowly calm down again and took all the information in. I sighed. "So you're tellin' me that you wanna use both of us as a weapon? And that we're gunna kill evil humans and a witch to be able to be used by your father?"

"Umm." Death the Kid said his eyes outside, "Actually no... You two will be my weapons since I'm a Shinigami. Aa, this is slightly confusing, isn't it? And that reminds me, I need to fix your hair still."

With that he pulled out, scissors, hair spray, comb, and brushes out of nowhere with a determine look in his eyes.

"I need a cigarette..." I muttered under my breath. As I yelped when he pulled my hair, if this was an anime I would have been crying anime tears.

**_What the hell have I got myself into!?_**

* * *

I clenched my fist as I got out of the car, as my new 'hair' flew behind me. I always knew my hair was long but the kid made it like I wore extension in my hair! It was above all, way too shiny, I was nearly blinded by it when the sun me. My bangs were parted thankful like it was before. But it had curls on the ends. I LOOK LIKE I WAS LIVIN' IN THE FRICKIN' FIFTIES!!

Patty laughed as son as she saw 'it', "Onee-chan, you look funny!"

My eye twitched as I pouted/glare at her, "Shut up! I would kill that brat if I could! DAMN HIM!!!!" I was about to mess up my hair when a hand caught my wrist. I was-! "FUCK IT, I AM GUNNA KILL YOU!!!!"

"Here's not the time to fight we're here." He said, letting go. Patty laughed so hard so was rolling on the floor. But as she did, she looked up to him.

"Death the Kid." Patty said, smiling in wonder, "Can't we call you something else?"

"What's wrong with my name?!" He said looking like he was in mental shock, "Is it flawed? It's not perfect?!"

I coughed "idiot" and rolled my eyes, "No name is perfect, baka."

"It has to be perfect!!!" He looked like he was going to have a break down or something! Taken-back, I tried to calm him down but the brat without stop! "I'M SCUM! I should die!!! Worhtless!! Pig!! Stupid!!!"

"SHUT UP!!!!" I said grabbing him by his collar and shaking him like he owed me money or something. It stopped him momentary as I slapped him, "What the hell are you crying about you big baby!! NOTHING PERFECT FOR CRYING OUT LOUD!!!" I took a deep breath and placed him back down, "Symmetrial or whatever your problem, deal with it or I'll deal with it for you!!!"

"How about just Kid? That would be easy-weezy!" Patty continued to laugh like there hadn't been any interruption,

"Kid is fine." I agreed, grudgingly, "It suits this brats behavior."

"Kid?" He repeated, finally looking like his jack-ass royal like behavior, fixing his tie again. "That's fine. Kid is perfectly fine."

"TO HELL WITH PERFECTION!!" I screamed to the heaven.

...

Perfection... how hardly knew thee...

* * *

**_A/N: This chapter is more like a filler as of now, I'll probably rewrite it someday later right now I'm too lazy... Chapter 6 can wait... -.-... NOW REVIEW!!! BUAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!_**


	6. The Test

**A/N: Yay for chapter 6! Hope you guys like it! I liked it! Which is strange since I hate all my chapter! -sweatdrops- But for the anoucement! The winner of the Halloween Soul Eater fic contest is Aiiro Hoshi! Cuz he was the only one who review and made a Halloween story! It was awesome by the way funny! CONGRATZ!!! Send me a PM, with the characters name, weapon or mesiter, age, personality and looks and we'll work it out in the story! WOOT! XD**

**

* * *

**

"Liz"

**_6: The Test_**

**_By Evanescences Angel_**

* * *

"Liz."

I was never good at tests. Me and Patty never really went to a school before. However we taught ourselves as much as we could. At age 7, I could finally read and write somethings, but I was still not able to do things a normal kid could. But I hardly cared as long as I could surivive with Patty at my sized.

Never did I think that a test... would be like this.

...

"How dare you!!!" Kid said again, looking like he future was entirely black, "Perfection is what the world need to be! If it's no, then what's the point!! I will not accept this!! No, never!! To not have any perfection! This world shouldn't exist without it!! It's needed!! It's loved!! IT'S LIFE!!!"

Damn could this kid rant!

We were in the middle of the desert, the car was gone and apparently no way near civilization... And Kid had the nerve to throw a fit! I glowered at him, "Oi! Kid, the only reason we agreed to become your weapons is because you said we'd get a home! But look around won'tcha! NOTHING IN FUCKIN' SIGHT!!"

He paused again, "That's because I haven't broken the seal yet. In order to ensure the safety of Death City, we established a seal in order to keep normal humans from seeing, touch, or hearing."

"You guys went through a lot of trouble!" Patty laughed as she ran around us, "Where is it? Where is it? I'm gunna find it first!!"

I smiled as I watched Patty childish search for something that wasn't there, Kid let out a low laugh before putting out an old looking piece of paper. When I raised an eyebrow he answered, "This is the unseal mended, just watch."

He then thrown it at midair but it didn't drop to the ground but it slap against something. Kid breathed before saying, "Unsealing: Open."

Before I had the chance to say something else, the paper shined so brightly that it nearly blinded me. "What the hell!"

I heard Patty laughing and then I was sucked into the light along with her and the Kid. I screamed. Patty laughed. Kid looked unfazed, AGAIN! This Kid has one hell of coolness...

DAMN HIM TO HELL!!!

It was when I finally regain my senses, and then I noticed was that I was falling. I paled as screamed, "KID!! I'M GUNNA KILL YOU FOR REAL THIS TIME!!!"

"Beelzebub!"

Then I felt my self being lift up from the deathly fall around my waist, I growled as my cheeks flustered. I looked at him as his had Patty on his back. He looked satisfied with himself, "There were at Shibusen. Now let's go to Chichiue."

I was about to yell at him when I saw the city, my eyes widened. It was big, houses surrounded the entire place. People walked amongst the streets, some who looked so weird I paled. But dead in the middle of the city was a building with giant skulls as designs. It was beautiful. It was like a dark castle but in a more deathly manner.

"That is Shibusen. The school my father created." Kid answered the unasked question. "Come, we should hurry. Chichiue is waiting."

We continue to fly until with enter the entrance of the school; he placed both of down to the ground as the skateboard disappeared with his hand. I tried not to shudder at the reality of all this. Patty however was disappointed, "I wanna do it again! Please! Please, please!!"

"Patty..." I cried with anime tears, "You traitor..."

* * *

Kid began to walk down the hall of the school, it looked somewhat normal on the inside as I looked around. I even heard a teacher lecturing a class as we passed. I glanced in, and saw a class filled with weirdo's... I shook my head in disbelief before running after Kid.

"Whatever we're going, let's hurry." I said, angrily as we reached a weird, no surprise looking door.

"We're here." He said knocking on the door opening it. The first thing I saw was graveyards. And my heart stopped when I saw, a group of weird lookin people waiting for us. First a dude with red hair and a black suit, looking absolutely perverted as he stared at me. I tried my best to not kill him as he drooled. Another person was a black dude with braids, and a shirt that said 'Sid' on the back. And finally the one that stood crookedly in the middle wearing a black robe and a skull mask. You mean he-! I swallowed as we followed Kid, and subconsciously grabbed Patty hand and squeezing it tightly.

"Hello, Chichiue."

Damn it to hell.

"Hi, hello, what's up!!?" The robe dude yelled at us, I fought the urge to laugh and yelp. Patty was already laughing so hard that she was holding her ribs with her free hand. He looked at us, "And who might they be?"

Kid looked a bit nervous, "This is Patty and Liz... and I want them to become my weapon."

"Them! But didn't you see the other girls!!" The red head dude yell, showing him pictures of a collect of girl weapons. "Why them, this one doesn't even have big ones-!!"

I punched him into oblivion.

Crackling a laugh, as cracked my knuckles, "Anything else you wanna critics?"

"So Kid-kun, you want these girls to be your weapons?" The supposed Shinigami said suspiciously, "Why?"

"They are perfect symmetrical!" Kid said happily, "That and there weapon form is perfectly capable to use simultaneously."

"Hey, I said maybe!" I yelled but no one paid any attention.

"I see!" The Shinigami yelled happily, "Alright if you are fine with them, then they will be your new weapons. However..."

"What now?" I sighed knowing that this was a fight I wasn't gunna win,

The God turned towards us, surveying us. "You two girls, tell me your full names and your life value."

"Oh c'mon!" I complained before sighing as Patty giggled. "Alright, my name is Elizabeth Thompson-."

"Ah! You are the famous as the Twin Demon Thompson sisters." He said snapping his finger in realization, "You are notoriously known to be relentless and evil thieves. But I don't see that our souls are evil at all!" His said happily, "So tell me did you tried to rob Kid-kun and he asked you to his weapons?"

I paled considerably and I looked the brat, he was snickering!!! Flustered I reply hotly, "Yea and? Move on okay! My life value is pain, okay!"

"Pain?"

I snorted at the obvious question and answer, "Pain is unavoidable, it will always happen to someone and anyone. But I want to believe that we can all move forward to a better life. Where we can trust someone other than ourselves, to be open to pain and happiness. As well as love. I want to see that day when everyone can have a family."

Kidd looked slightly surprised, but he looked impressived. The God of Death smiled. "Oh, I see! Such deep values!" He turned towards Patty, "And you?"

Patty giggled, "Patricia Thompson and my values are loyalty!"

And even though she was laughing her eyes were dead serious, I smiled to myself and stop the urge to hug her. I was proud of her. The Shinigami laughed as well,

"I am Shinigami. Now that we know each other, time for the test!" He said bouncing. And then an ear-spliting roar rip the air. Kid looked startled, as he turned towards his father.

"Chichiue you are possiblely thinking about that-!" But he was cut off when a giant black monster came down from out of no where. I felt my blood turn cold when it's bloody red eyes met mines. It looked like an over sized tiger with covered in black flames. It claws reached out and looked deadly, and it fangs looked like it would rip your body into piece. And it staring directly at us with killing intent.

I gave a insane grin. "Oi, Kid. When we're finished I'm personally kicking your ass for getting me in this mess!"

"I hope you pass girls!" The Shinigami said, grinning.

And it attack.

...

Tests sucks, doesn't it?

_**

* * *

**_

A/N: Thanks for everyone who review last chapter you guys are absolutely great! Aiiro Hoshi congratlations again! Chapter 7 in the making so don't be sad for the cliffhanger! Now review! XD


	7. A Family

**_A/N 1: To tell the truth I wanted to end the story here but thanks to you guys great reviews and support I will be continuing this to the current storyline of Soul Eater! XD I hope you are happy! I love every review you guys give!! I love you guys!!! _**

**_A/N 2: Sorry but I forgot all about FlareKnight when I updated. Both Aiiro Hishi and FlareKnight have both been choosen to have OCs in the stories. No worries. Me no give them spoilers. :3 Anyways, you'll probably see them in a few chapter ahead of this... maybe 10.... if I feel like it..._**

**_I'm lazy shoot me, bring me back and shoot me again. lol, ENJOY!!! XP_**

**_

* * *

_**

"Liz"

7. A... Family

**_By Evanescences Angel_**

* * *

"Liz"

It was only until this moment that I accept that name. It was my name. But it was only till I heard it from him. And when he said it...I had a family again.

A family...

...

"Fuck!" I cursed with a my slightly insane grin, I couldn't dodge quickly enough and was thrown back into a pillar. I cough up some blood when my back hit, pain. Ouch. Ouch! As the dust slowly settled, they could see my face split into a wide grin, as my cheeks smudged with dirt, my clothes slightly ripped and pupils dilated.

And I laughed.

"Heh. That's it?" I snickered as I wiped blood from my chin. Patty laughed and ran towards me, though I could tell me the harshness and sharpness of the laugh, that she was pissed.

"Hey!" She whined cutely even at a time like this, "What kinda test is this~?"

The monster slowly began to circle us, and I tensed again ready for another attack. I turned to Patty and squeezed her hand, she nodded without looking at me transform into a weapon. I jumped up prepared to attack, but I slowly turned to the Shinigami-sama and Kid, who looked crestfallen and shocked.

"You heard us, what the hell is with this!" I yelled at them, smiling so hard my face was starting to hurt.

"Ohoho!" The Demon God laughed, "My son will be the next Shinigami to lead this world. In order to do that I want to test both of your strength, abilities, talent, potential, and worldly views." He tone turned serious, "_If_ you are capable to help lead my son and this world together. This is no game, young ladies. When you become a Shinigami's weapon, its life or death. No second chances. No restarts. Just because my son wants you to be his weapons, doesn't mean I will allow it."

"Chichiue..." Kid muttered under his breath, I hurt an edge of bewilderment before his expression turned cold, "Even if that's so, let me fight with them. I do not want a bond so symmetrical to be broken because of me!"

"Do not interfere, Kid-kun." He said strictly, "This is their battle, not yours."

"But-!"

"Then how the hell are we supposed to pass?" Patty interrupted smiling as we dodged an incoming attack. The Shinigami sighed and pressed his hands together, and gave a small laugh,

"That my dears… is entirely up you."

"But-but-!" I stammered but I was interrupted when a claw came towards my way.

"FUCK!!" I cursed again as I was thrown against the wall. Harder this time, I felt my body begin to crumble at the effort to move. I felt pain, lots of it. But I had to keep fighting. Slowly I got back up again, feeling warm liquid run down my back.

"Onee-chan! You okay!" Patty asked concern. I snorted.

"Just peachy." Then I scanned the monsters as it licks it lips. "Patty... Black Trigger."

"Hai!" She said happily and I let it rip. The monster screamed as I continued the relentless on slaughter of bullet, and I didn't use safety either. I used real killing intent to kill this beast. I smirk, as I saw it fall to the ground, dust began to cover it and slowly, ever so slowly I began to stop. It was eerie quiet as I looked around suspiciously as clouds of dust blocked my view. Then I heard his voice.

"Liz! Patty!! Look out!"

Before I had to chance to ask, I saw a shadow overshadow me and my heart stop as the beast roar from above, coming towards me. I knew that I couldn't move fast enough, I threw Patty across the chamber as she screamed. And I breathed before jumping out of the way. I felt even more pain as a crash on my forehead bleed causing me to close my eyes. I manage to jump inches out of the way but I couldn't dodge its next attack, as it claws thrown me across the ground. I bite down on my lip hard in order not to scream, my leg felt numb and when my back hit the ground I coughed up blood.

"Onee-chan!!"

"Liz!!"

Gently I closed my eyes, and I moved my hands slowly to pick myself up. I manage to lean myself against the wall, blood ran from my mouth, and I began to lose feeling in my body.

I heard the Shinigami-sama, "See. These are the kind of beast you will face everyday if you choose to accept being Kid-kun's weapon. Your life as well as your sisters be in danger. If you choose to give up now, you can. But you will forever be weak.

Then I laughed. I laughed so hard my ribs hurt even more than they already were. "So your saying, either we die, or live and be cowards all our lives!" I laughed harder if it was possible. But my voice continued to rise. "So your tellin' us that we're supposed to protect and give our life at will to a guy we also barely know!" My fist clench, "who annoys me to no end!" My teeth grind together, "Who doesn't tolerate imperfection, who doesn't give a damn about us!!!"

There was a pause as I felt my anger build.

"That's not true."

I thought it was Kid but it was Patty, she ran towards me. "Kid-kun does care about us!" She grinned her face-splitting smile, even though she was in pain. "If he didn't he wouldn't have offer us a home. He coo-coo sometimes but he's nice! I wanna be his weapon, because then that way I can always be with Onee-chan! I've never been fired alongside with Liz! We're always wielding each other. But now, we have someone we can trust to wield us both!"

Her eyes twinkled, and momentary I forgot that we were fighting for our lives.

She smiled softly and whispered,

"With have a family again!"

Her words echo through my head.

Family.

_Family_.

_A_ **family**.

It occur to me right then I was crying at the sound of 'family'. Tears were running down my face and I noticed that tears were running down her face as well. Suddenly my own words replayed in my mind, _'Pain is unavoidable, it will always happen to someone and anyone. But I want to believe that we can all move forward to a better life. Where we can trust someone other than ourselves, to be open to pain and happiness. As well as love. I want to see that day when everyone can have a family._'

"Liz, Patty! Get out of the way!!" I heard his voice and felt my self being pushed again, along with Patty into the ground. I covered Patty with my body as Kid and the beast crash into the wall as rubble flew everywhere. Dust nearly choked us as I weakly open my eyes and gasped at what I saw.

Kid was in front of us, bleeding, cut and still standing. The monster laid not to far away, growling its black fangs at him. But Kid was unfazed.

He was pissed. He was angry.

He... was protecting us.

"I don't care if I'm breaking the rules or not, I will not allow them to get hurt. Even though I only knew them for a small amount of time... they are important to me. They are my weapons now. Symmetry or not." My eyes widen at the words. He was giving away... perfection, "They are part of my family now! Patty is right, I do care. I care enough to not let them die because of me. I care enough that I want to fight along side them!"

I stared at him. He turned around with a small smile through the blood that ran down his face.

"Patty... Liz."

My heart stopped in my throat. My tears increased.

...

_How long has it been since I cried. How long has it been since I was first called that?_

_Days, weeks, years? _

_And yet..._

...

"Let's go... together."

...

_I somehow I felt I always been name that when you said it._

_"Liz."_

_I..._

...

I nodded and grabbed Patty hands and together we both transfrom and Kid caught us without effort. I opened my eyes to the dark space inside our souls. I wasn't alone as Patty as next to me. I felt his soul and heart beep. It felt nice, just like Patty something that could calm me. I felt happy... I turned and Patty smiled at me. She felt the same way.

We had a home.

We had a family.

Then suddenly the words appeared in my mind, I didn't knew them before but I knew I had to say it. And I knew that Kid and Patty knew to, maybe together we can be together as one soul.

And together we cried out.

"Soul Resonance!!"

_..._

_Maybe I..._

_Just needed to hear it..._

_From you._

* * *

_**A/N: W-o-w!! I think this is one of my best chapters in the story! I tried my best and I guess it payed off! I'm so happy!!! XD I hope you guys like it because I won't be update for quite some time! -sweatdrops- Sorry, blame school, work, debate team, homework, tests, teachers, music and family. =.= Yeah... my life to haveco as it is... REVIEW!!!**_


	8. A Far Off Home

**A/N: Sorry for the late post, since school was out for nearly 2 weeks, I haven't been able to type at ALL! And my mom wouldn't let me on her laptop.... Oh well... GOOD NEWS.... I GOT ALL A's ON MY REPORT CARD WOOHOO! TAKE THAT U.S. HISTORY!!!!**

**But anyways, enjoy the chapter!! XD**

P.S. 'Kid' is the point of view (pov)...

* * *

**"Liz"**

**8: A Far Off Home**

**_By Evanescences Angel_**

* * *

"Kid"

Many things are very far in this world. But yet so close that you can nearly touch it. It's sad that way because you can see it but you can never have it. Sad when you can't have it no matter what. It's been years since I ever thought about how truly far it was. I gave up on ever obtaining it. That which I cannot have...

A Far... Off Home...

...

Never or never was one of things that I learned during my lifetime. To the usual saying Now or Never, you will never be able to do it now. You do it then and there or not at all. I rather not to it at all. Nothing worth such bothersome trouble. I was far to above it, unless it was about symmetry. After all, I'm a shinigami. And as a Shinigami we must be perfect. A Shingami must...

A Shinigami.

Defintion: A Japanese God of Death. Overseer of Souls, Grim Reaper. Nothing more, nothing less. Beings far beyond humans capablities. We are suppose to be perfect right?

Perfect...

I was born alone. But at the same time not alone. I was with the constant care from people who I didn't even know since my father was never around much being the Shinigami and all. But there was mother... her gentle smile always told me that she was with me. Yet... she left me all alone when she left this world. Then I was born surround and love by people I didn't know, and any children my age wouldn't be friends with me because they were intimidated by me.

So I grew up alone, but being raised alone was something different… a different pain than mine. I had Chichiue, while many had no family at all. The people of this world. Souls. I never really gave them a thought until I met _them_. They were all alone. No other family or friends. A different pain than a spoiled child like me.

I remember as when I was child. How I always had nightmares. Usually, I curled up into a ball by myself, remembering bad memories of trying to be perfect all the time to be respected more and to be acknowledge. It grew to a point of time where anything not perfect was sickening to me. I remembered how angry I was with this imperfect world. Insanity at every turn and corner. Nothing in this world was perfect enough to be suited. I hated it. I hated this world. It was imperfect. I grew around that acknowledgment as well. If it wasn't perfect, it wasn't worth my time. This world, so imperfect yet many are able to live happy lives. Back then I questioned. What was happiness? What it anything how I felt? I couldn't deal with the imperfect, but I tried to work my best with what I could. This world... so worthless.

I was remarked constantly for being a negative spirit. But I was also dignified soul as well, my dignity was known as well as my... disorder. I sometimes thought about what would have happened if I never met them. I would take my father's place. How would I have lead this world? I would be in charge on the fate of this imperfect world...

This imperfect yet... beautiful world.

...

_I never felt this before..._

_The pulse of someone else heart and soul... beating within me..._

_It was warm and made me feel stronger._

_I knew that this power was meant to protect their heart and soul..._

_To protect..._

...

I felt my soul wavelength expand around me, it was dark and I felt a deadly power rise with me. But their soul wavelength, Patty and Liz, even it out with there own brighter souls. Our soul was beating together as one. There weapon form felt warm in my hand as I felt their weapon form grew out and surround my hand in a entire different way. In the corner of my eyes, it turned into two equally symmetrical cannons. And I felt my Shinigami power increase where the amount turned three spikes each on my shoulders. Symmetrical. When I felt it was done I drop to the ground in a swat. I looked up to the beast.

My prey.

"Execution mode, complete." And then as I said that I felt our souls charging up as if were about to fire. It surround me with a dark aura. "Resonance rate stable. Noise 0.3%. Charging soul wavenlenght into the black needles, complete."

Patty giggled as Liz laughed and we count off together as our cannons began to charge as red spirals.

"Feed back in 4..."

The tips of the cannons began to widen. And two large Shinigami mask appeared on either of our sides.

"3...2..."

Liz took over. "1."

"Ready~!" Patty grinned.

I lined up both cannons, and shouted to the heavens, "DEATH CANNON!"

And we fired.

...

_Then..._

_Everything went back..._

* * *

"Oi! Kid-kun~! Wakey, wakey!!" I heard faint voice in my ear. I tried to move but I felt my entire body heavy, something was on me. Or rather I was on someone. I groaned as I tried moving but my arms was felt like 100 pounds of dead weight. I opened my eyes and saw that I was getting carried by something- no, scratch that. By someone. With blond hair. Symmetrical hair, and smelt like smoke.

What the hell happened?

"You passed out!" I heard the voice giggled, I didn't realize that I said that aloud... I looked to my right and saw Patty laughing. "Ah! Your awake now! That's great!! Now tell us which way is to that place..." She trailed off, "What was it again, Onee-chan?"

"Executor's Mansion... what a name..." Liz said sarcastically, rolling her eyes. I saw that she was the one carrying me, I felt slightly embarrassed for being carried by a girl. My pride was taking a hit for it but as was well-wait what!

"Wait, what happened?"

"Well..." Liz sighed, "It's kinda a long story..."

_-Flashback_

_"DEATH CANNON!!!!"_

_Patty couldn't stop laughing for some reason as the battle was so power that when the hit landed it nearly caused the entire room to go up in smoke. Liz looked on in amazement at the amount of power of the blast. She couldn't believe that all of them were able to create a cannon that... powerful. Kid looked on as the smoke covered them, without much warning both of the girls changed back into there __original _weapon form. There was blood, lots of it. It covered the floor and the beast was nowhere to be seen. It was utter silent if you exclude Patty's laugher.

_A sudden dizziness came over them as Kid fall backwards on his back, panting as Liz and Patty transform into there human form, tired as well. Li looked over them, breathing hard. "Well...we won... didn't we Patty? ...Kid?"_

_"Yep, yep! It was fun and it was too funny!!!" Patty held back laugher for once, looking around at the sight. Liz, her hands shaking, tried to reach in her jacket for a smoke, but her hand was shaking so badly that it fell to the bloody ground. She laughed as fall back with Kid, Patty followed and they laid in a circle. Their heads in the center, Liz looked over and found Kid passed out, Patty poked is cheek playfully, "This was really fun because we all got to fight as one person. Wasn't it, bastard!"_

_Liz nodded but the mood was somewhat __interrupted _as the Shinigami came over laughing. "Well done! Great job!! Super Mario!! You d exactly what I wanted." He smiled down at the group, "Kid-kun did what was meant from a normal person to do. He regard himself as a Shinigami that he sometimes forgets about loyalty or even other peoples feelings. I want to thank you both for showing him what he hasn't show in years. I not only approve of you two to take care of the world as a Shinigami's weapon, I approve of you two taking care of my son. For that I am very grateful. That and I don't know how to take care of his... hmph....disorder..."

_"Lucky us!" Patty grinned, _

_Liz rolled her eyes, "Lucky us..."_

_"I can't thank you girls enough. Now can you do me another favor?"_

_"Depends."_

_"Can you..."_

_-End of Flashback_

"And that's how we got sucker into taking you home... and buying your Pops animal crackers! Can you believe it!" Liz ranted fuming aloud. Patty was also agreeing at her and then started to laugh at the fact.

It was strange...

They weren't afraid of me. Nor was they here because they had to. They were here because... they wanted to.

Strange... very strange. Just like that feeling we had when we did that 'Soul Renonace'. Speaking of that it didn't faded, that warm feeling.

It was a warm feeling that made me feel... stronger.

"Liz. Patty."

...

_What was happiness...?_

_What was this feeling?_

_Was this happiness...?_

...

They turned and smiled at me, the feeling grew.

"We're home."

...

_The answer was yes._

...

And I saw their mouth drop to the ground as well as me when Liz let me go in shock. Her mouth started to form words. "The first...

"THE FIRST ONE TO REACH THE KITCHEN AND MONEY IS A FUCKING ROTTEN EGG!!!!!!!!"

I looked on amusingly as they ran over the maids and bulters to the mansion. I sighed and looked up to the ever symmetrical sky,

"Maybe things that are far off...can be in reach after all..."

...

_Home is always found where the heart is._

* * *

**A/N: I thought it would be a great change to the story since all of the chapter were of "Liz" pov!-W- I'm happy and content now, but my life is busy as ever so don't expect the next chapter anytime soon! Sorry... now REVIEW!!!!**


	9. Patty or Patti?

**A/N: GOMENASAI!!!! Sorry for the long wait of this chapter, but I had to work on my other story 'The Light Before Dawn' and it's killer work. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter! I put alot of effort into this! As for the OCs they will be introduce next chapter so keep posted! Thanks for all the reviews, you guys are all great! Makes me so happy, TT,TT. Happy tears.**

* * *

**"Liz"**

**9: Patty or Patti?**

**_By Evanescences Angel_**

* * *

"Patty or Patti?"

I always been called Patty as long as I can remember. Momma called me that without fail and Liz did too. It was only in rare moments that people called me by my 'real' name, and the only people who now knew it was Onee-chan. And now that I think about now Kid-kun and the Shinigami-sama knew too! That's a weird thought now that I think about it. I sometimes wonder how my name was made... Did mama out of the blue decided to call me Patty? And... hmm... my real name is spelled Patrica... so wouldn't it have been spell 'Patti'? I'm confused maybe Onee-chan will know...

My real name.

...

I ran around the mansion and looked around in amazement! So much stuff to take! But my stomach growled and first thing first.... "FOOD!!!"

"Patty! Wait!" Onee-chan was always so slow, I still ran though. This place was big and huge~! So much things to look at and steal! I ran through hall to hall, to room to room. It had so many things. But I started to slow down alittle, as I continued to look around... I started to get angry. There were pricey looking vases, pictures, a grand piano... everything you expected from a mansion. And it was pissing me off alittle.

I sighed/growled as I walked into one of the millions of rooms. It was surprisingly pretty. It was entirely white, very un-Kid like. I mean, the walls were white, the dressers, the desk, the curtains and even the frickin floor. But what strike me was that there was no bed, only a small white crib and a white rocking chair. I continued to looked around as a picture on the desk caught my eye. It was a smaller one than the ones around the mansion. I looked at it and suddenly my mouth felt dry.

My eye widened. And my smile faded.

"Patty~! I thought you never slow down!" Liz complained as she panted standing beside me. I picked up the picture and showed Liz, she had the same reaction. I turned the frame around and suddenly didn't fell so hungry anymore. It was like something fell through my stomach and it kept falling and falling never coming back. I felt this before. When-

"Patty, Liz! Where are you? Don't mess up anything! It'll ruin the symmetry I work so hard to make!"

"Put it back. Put it back now!" Onee-chan looked pale, and I obey for once without much question. I quickly put it down and we left the room without looking back. Not even a glance.

After finally running back to the room Kid was looking for us in, Liz seem to recover or at least she looked like she did.

"Gomen, gomen Kid!" Liz said weakly laughing as he was stomping towards us looking like he was about to become frantic just because he couldn't find us. Liz and Kid argued as I watch barely paying any attention. I would have laughed at the scene because they usually were a funny show. But I didn't I just stare at them and at Liz expression. She was pretending we didn't see anything.

I guess... she intends to avoid problems forever.

* * *

"Patty? Are you okay, you seem... off?" That was Onee-chan.

It was 'dinner', more like a all you can eat buffet as we ate course after course of food. Chicken, fish, sushi, Turkey, ham, pork, roast beef, mash potato, greens, gravy, and so many more things that I couldn't guess what was. Liz was eating enthusiastically, while Kid eat stiffly and symmetrical by his standards. Usually I eat like a pig and eat all night if I have to but I ate slowly and barely.

'_Stupid... of course I off. WE FRICKIN' DID SOMETHING HORRIBLY WRONG!!!' _Mentally I screamed and pretend to strangle her,

"Nope I just fine!" I said laughing, eating more. _'Hide it, hide it, hide it..._'

"You sure?"

_'WOULD YOU DROP ALREADY!!!'_

"Yep!!" I said though my tone was sweet, I was stabbing my steak in two. Liz gulped and question no more. That's much better. Kid looked to me to Liz, to Liz back to me. He was suspicious of something that we might have done. His guess couldn't be more right. Suddenly I felt like I had to tell, because I was suffocating because of it.

I sighed and placed my fork down, "Kid-kun?"

"Hm?" Translation: He's listening enthusiastically.

"Um..." My mind went blank, I laughed it off and said, "I want the biggest room in the house! And I'm not sharing~!" _'Damnit! I did it again~! Stop avoiding the subject!!'_

"No! Impossible! All the rooms are of equal size in this house! I flawlessly made sure." He was serious and I nearly busted a gut trying to hold laughter. I weakly snicker behind my hand as I thought of something.

"But now that I think about it, me and onee-chan always share a bed sooooo..." I said thoughtfully, grinning knowingly, "Wouldn't that throw off your symmetery?"

Liz looked like she was going to have a heart attack, catching on fast. Kid nearly broke his fork in half from shock. I was enjoying this thoroughly, as I stiffed a laughed by biting my knuckles.

"Patty..." Liz looked like she was gunna die, "You mean..."

"That's correct!" Kid stood up from his chair with a determine look in his face. "We are sleeping together!"

I heard a thug, and turned to see Liz on the ground. She fainted. I couldn't hold it anymore, I fall back in my chair, laughing so hard tears were running down my face, my face was red, I couldn't breathe, my ribs ached, and my legs were kicking. I watched as Kid sighed, a slight blush on his cheeks, so I guess even Gods get embarrassed. I continued to laugh as Kid walked over to Liz and draped her arm over his shoulder, picking her up. He struggled slightly seeing as he was shorter than her by a half a foot.

Slowly I stopped laughing, and got up faintly giggling. I walked over and grabbed onee-chan other arm and pulled it over my shoulder. Kid looked relieved, maybe because of the symmetry as we both carried her to his room. Finally as we got there we dumped Liz on the bed, and we both collapse on either of her side. Kid looked towards the ceiling.

"Kid-kun?" I asked softly looking towards the window, "We're family now right?"

He glance towards me for a second before looking back to the ceiling, nodding slightly, "I guess we are now."

"So no matter what the past is... it doesn't matter anymore." I said in a sing-song voice but I was being serious. I looked forward as I continued, "From now on lets think towards the future instead. We are starting a new family together. Our family from before is either gone or still here..." My voice started to lower before I perked up. "But from now on, Liz and me are going to be apart of your family. Forever and ever~! We're never gunna leave~! So I guess your stuck with us for a while."

I ended with a happy note. When I received no answer, I turned to him. His eyes were already closed and his breathe was even. I stared at him for a few more minutes, before smiling. He was already asleep I guess. I closed my eyes and snuggle into onee-chan's arm. My eyes suddenly felt heavy, as I began to doze off.

...

_Maybe it doesn't matter._

_My name... as long as I am someone._

...

My eyes fluttered shut and I felt a hand cover mine. It's familiar warmth I knew who it was immediately but I also felt the warmth of one I missed dearly. Her way of telling me that I'm safe. Her way of telling me that she'll always be there for me. Her way of telling me she loved me.

...

_As long as I'm important to someone._

_As long as I have a reason to exist._

_It doesn't matter... what I'm called._

...

"Momma..." I said as I held my sister arm.

...

_A rose with any other name will smell just as sweet._

* * *

**A/N: I don't really know where I was going with this chapter but I wrote it anyways, I hope I get some reviews! I hope you guys like the new summary change. Anyways I gotta go so JA! REVIEW!!!!**

**_P.S. CHECK OUT THE POLL IN MY PROFILE TO VOTE WHAT WILL HAPPEN NEXT IN THE STORY!!!!_**


	10. Shopping with Liz and Kidd

**A/N: I'M SORRY, I'M SORRY, I'M SORRY, I'M SORRY!! -bows and begs for forgiveness- I know I said it would be coming late, I didn't expect you guys to wait 3 months for the chapter though! Guys I'm seriously sorry for the wait. Life been pretty rough and tough for me lately, I mean... really rough... It's getting to a point that my own house doesn't have peace anymore. -groans- I don't wanna throow out anymore excuses, and please send me flames for the fact that this chapter was so suckish and you all were waiting for this. I hate it myself.**

**But the only thing I do like is David. Thank you FlareKnight for sending your OC! I love him to pieces! X3**

**I'm thinking about rewriting the entire story, seeing as I only thought this as a 3-shot when I started so I put minimum detail and dialogue and kinda rush through. So I thought, I rewrite it with much better chapters! I'm rewriting Chapter 1 and it's bordering about 2000-3000 words, give or take. I'll start soon, so I won't be able to update for a while. But I do recommend to reread the story when I'm done, I'm adding more and new information that I would like to add into it, so I can have alot of dept later in the story! But I won't say another word! I don't want to spoil it. XDDD **

* * *

**"Liz"**

**10: Shopping with Liz and Kid**

**_By Evanescences Angel_**

* * *

"Liz"

Oh how I love money. You can buy the things you need with it. It doesn't discriminate nor does it judge. People use it every where and no one cares where it's from as long as it's usable. The money I so desire to pay for my every little wish and pleasure... I want money but having money and earning money is two very different things. But alas I try to earn money. Didn't work. No high school education-Hell! I didn't even went to elementary school! No special talents, other than being a death weapon... so I was use to getting my face slam in a door. So I did what I could to get money. Steal, robbed, lie, cheat, blackmail- you name it. However when a card credit with the name of someone other than me that scream to be use... Patty and me went out of control. Shopping first came to mind for we always had a dream to act like normal teenage girls with wants of make up and clothes. We're practically bouncing off the walls when we heard Kid say we needed new 'symmetrical' clothing.

Ah, I love to shop... but isn't this a little extreme?

...

"No."

"But it's cute!! Even cuter than the last one~!" Patty whined, glaring at him, holding a cute shirt in her hand with a teddy bear on it. Kid however glowered at it.

"No, means no. The bear throws off the symmetry... curse you designers!" Some where I knew a person sneezed.

"But pwease!!!"

"No!"

I growled, and scratched from Patty's hand and glared at Kid, "We're getting it. She wants it, she can have it."

As Patty cheered, Kid looked like he was about to have as heart attack. "Nooo~! It's trash, useless, abnormal, ugly!! Get that garbage away from here now!"

"No! This shirt stays!" I growled, putting in the shopping cart only to have it scratch right back out!

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!!!!!!!"

"YES!!! IT'S STAYING AND THAT'S THAT!!!!!"

"Eto..." A sale-woman interrupted us, with a stony glare. "I don't care if your the Shinigami's son, you been here five hours and made our shore into hell. I'm afraid I'm going to ask you to LEAVE!!!"

Thus in the end, we all got our faces slam in the door. I sighed running my fingers through my hair, "Oi, Kid. We've been shopping of hours~! Even I'm tired, plus we're getting nowhere with all with all your issues."

"It's not my fault, I blame you for being to incompetent in picking your own clothing!" Kid scowled at me. I stared at him before rolling my eyes and crossed my arms, my pose defiant. I stared down at the short boy in front of me, his odd yet symmetrical ways, his constant tantrums, his arrogant attitude was becoming part of my life. I knew him for only one week. That's not good, is it?

"Suuuuure. Whatever you say... crybaby."

"What. Was. That?" Kid expression looked stony as his grind his teeth together. I found amusement in this, getting him angry was easy because of every little thing that is not symmetrical. But getting him angry because your talking about his pride... now that's comedy.

Giving a cat-like grin, I said it slower, "Crrryybbbaaaby. Dooo yoouu unnndeerstaand theee wooords coooming ooout oof mmmy moouuth?" This was sweet, life just kept getting sweeter. I love to tease, it's so much fun. I don't over do it to a point were it crosses the line, but just enough to annoy them immensely.

"Yes, I understand!!" Fuming.

"Okay, you understand the fact that you're a crybaby." Laughing.

"DON'T CALL ME THAT!!" Anger.

"Awww, you're gunna cry?" Grinning.

"Liz..." Dark tone.

"I'm sooo scared~!" Mocking.

"..." Growling.

"You've gone mute?" Musing.

"... That's it!! No dinner!" Superiority.

"What!? I'm not you're frickin' pet! I can eat what I want!" Undignified.

"Fine but your not allow in the house!" Reluctance.

"Like I care!" Uncaring.

"Umm... Sis.... Kidd?" Patty.

"I was considering getting rid of you for the fact that yours don't match hers!" Snapped.

"What?" Utter confusion.

What happened next caught me off guard. I mean how was I suppose to know that this kid had dirt for brains, and had no idea to treat a lady! But that's besides the point. I didn't think the kid, actually.... umm.... took interested in woman's... -cough- assets when it came to symmetry, or being a boy at all. I didn't know that he was about to grab my -couoghblushcough- ...

Next thing I knew was that a rough hand clamp down on my right breast and Patty's left. Quite hard I might add.

"YOU'RE BREASTS ARE TOO SMALL!"

"..."

"..."

I was speechless. I mean it, I never been speechless before, usually I think of a cunning to say back. But this was too much. My mind went blank before anger came and boy did it came. Hot-white anger lick my insides, it made me shake at the effort to suppress it. I never been this mad before, but that probably goes with the part that he's a sex offender now. Usually I brush it off with a shrug or a broken finger but he... He had the nerve to put his hands on my little sister!!!

"Kidd's a pervert~! Perverty~ Perverty~ Perverty~!!" Patty sung, aloud.

**_BANG!_**

I didn't really mean to hit the kid that hard at the time, but I was pissed. I stormed off in a random direction, totally fuming in anger, in a city that I knew nearly nothing about while Patty tried to help the froze and knock down Kidd with a bloody lip, and a bruise on his cheek. He looked slightly... I can't put it into words really... maybe dazed... void... or was it regret...

* * *

It was only till I realized after turning around the nine-billion corner that I realized I was lost. Trying not to panic, I tried to ask for directions. Didn't work. I spoke only English. And now I just realized something else, why in the hell are we in America and there's a entire town of Japanese people!? I stopped in the middle of a busy path, people chatting happily around me, walking to there destination, in other words, passing by. I tried to calm down, taking a deep breathe, before focusing on other people. Usually that did the trick and got my mind off of my own problems.

The town was filled with merriment, I didn't even have to understand the language to know that. But I also noticed that as they were happy, they weren't filthy rich but actually quite poor or normal class. Everyone seem to have to fed for themselves to really survive in this town. But they were happy people...

I smiled to myself, this was actually a place I would like to live in. They people all seem to connect in one way or another to everyone. Like one big, and happy family.

My previous anger was now abandoned, and I was content. But as much as I was content, I felt immediate guilt. "Maybe I shouldn't have punch him so hard... I was the one who started it by teasing him.... but then again, what right does he have to.." I was talking to myself, and I blushed when I remembered. Sure I wasn't the most modest person around, but the kid didn't have to go around and do that. Frowning, I looked down at my assets. It was only then I realized they were actually smaller than Patty.

Goddamnit! I can't believe that brat!

I was more flustered than mad now, I didn't find myself wanting to hurt him but I wasn't exactly in the mood to speak to him either. Oh, don't give me that look! What if a random boy you knew by chance, just came to you a grabbed your breast and said was small! See!

Then I realized who the hell am I talking to? Being dumb and questioning my own sanity, I continued to walk forward. But I didn't get 3 feet because I bumped into something, or someone causing both of us to fall to the ground. Groaning I looked up to see a girl who looked at least the age of 11, and then I found myself in awe at the kid's cuteness! She had bubbly apple green eyes, white skin, and blond hair that reach her shoulders with a black bandana. She wore just a simple brown dress with an white apron over it, a uncommon look the people of this town had. Maybe she worked as a baker or something.

My thoughts were interrupted when the girl looked up at with fear, and bow down frantically, "Gomenasai! Wo shite-!"

She spoke in rapid Japanese, hurting my ears from the strain of trying decode her language. I stared at her in bewilderment, she spoke and bow to me like if she didn't I'd kill her. Then it hit me. I looked down and saw that I still wearing my old clothes from Brooklyn, and I still looked menacing as I hope I would. But now is not the time.

"It's okay!" I tried to calm her down, and she looked up in surprise. Probably because I'm speaking English. "I'm perfectly fine!"

"Nani?" Then realization appeared in her face, before she immediately stopped apologizing and reached into her bag, pulling out a something. Then in a flash, causing me to close my eyes, I could understand her.

"-now I see! You're new aren't you! Shinigami-sama didn't give you your language barrier seal yet! Well don't worry, I set mines to English, which is awesome since it's my native language. It's nice to talk to someone without using those things. As much as they are useful, they are annoying time to time." She continued to talk and talk. I slowly stood up and smiled at her.

"it's nice to know at least someone speaks my language!" I laughed, "But I'm kinda lost, can you help me?"

The girl grinned, "Sure I can! But first I gotta go and talk to big brother! Come with me!"

Without warning, she grabbed my hand and pulled me along. I was surprised. "Hey, I thought you were afraid of me just a few seconds ago. Why the sudden change?"

"Be-ca-u-se! You seemed like a really nice person when I looked at you the second time!" The answer was simple and I accepted it. "My name is is Raquel, by the way. Raquel Stampede."

Her grinned was contagious, as I gave one myself, "Call me..." I paused, "Liz. It's short for Elizabeth, Elizabeth Thompson."

"What a cool name! Did anyone ever mention to you that you're really pretty?"

I wanted nothing more than to squeal and hug the cute girl who dragged me around a corner, who continued to smile at me with bouncing, bubbly eyes. It was only then, I saw her brother. My heart fluttered when his glaze caught mine, and my heart tugged when his eyes widened and he smiled at me kindly.

Little did I know at the time, this was the start was the start of everything, to jealousy. To heartache. To tears. To anger. To friendship.

To falling in love.

* * *

**A/N: DUH, DUH, DUUUUHH!! This is where the real storyline is suppose to start at. Any chapter ahead will be more, I mean way more fluffiness, drama, and maybe a kiss or two. -wink- But who says who kiss who? I'll never tell! Right now, starting now, I'm going to rewriting all chapters to this point. Don't worry it won't be very long, and the chapter will be filled with much more detail and information that will later come up towards the end of the story. Oh, and Raquel is not Maka! I accidently made her look like her when I first created her, so I can't change it now! :[ ****I'm sorry that we really won't get to see David until the 11 chapter. Don't hate him, he's an innocent bystander! .... Maybe.... depends... -evil laughter- **

**Anyways review!**

**Next Chapter Preview!: Being confused is one thing, but totally not understanding the situation is another. Without warning, Liz is being throw in a world without her say in anything. Love was the farest thing from her mind, looking only to survive another day with her sister. But now... between a guy she just met, and a guy who she also jusy met but has annoying symmetrical habits, she doesn't realize the situation unfolding. Neither do they. Chapter 11: I Care too**


	11. Chapter 4 revised

Chapter 4 revised....TT . TT ...

You deserve to hate me for not updating for so long even though I promise... DON'T GIVE UP ON THE STORY!! If you do, I might too.... -sobs-


End file.
